


absence

by luminousbluebells



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Matt Murdock Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbluebells/pseuds/luminousbluebells
Summary: with elektra gone, the soundscape making up matt's world has changed.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Kudos: 3





	absence

Matthew Murdock’s world was full of noise, full of sounds that only he could hear. Over time he’d grown so used to some of them that when they were absent, he felt perpetually off-kilter.

When Elektra’s heart stopped, his world felt hollow. It felt tilted, like an alternate reality where one small difference made everything feel entirely wrong. Every space was suddenly empty, cold, and horrible. He tuned out all the usual sounds, ears straining to the point that the pure nothingness bounced off the walls and made him dizzy. 

He kept waiting for the comforting sound of her heartbeat to start up again, to restore the balance.

It didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
